1) Ensure safe and competent clinical and research care of research participants: Registered nurses and trainees underwent appropriate training to be able to perform necessary clinical skills, and also had their competence evaluated for these skills (see also #2 below). The Clinical Director actively participated as a member of the Clinical Center Medical Executive Committee, which develops policies for standards of medical care and represents and acts for the clinical professionals in the Clinical Center. During Trainee Orientation, the Clinical Director provided a session on Clinical Care and Safety at the NIH. A Patient Care Coordinator was hired to assist research teams with administrative duties related to patient care. (2) Perform clinical competency assessment of staff and trainees: Clinical Competency assessment continued to list and track appropriate competencies for registered nurses and trainees. Two registered nurses and four trainees completed competency assessment. (3) Liaison with the Clinical Center to perform professional credentialing of clinical providers: An NINR system was developed to list and track credentialing items and renewal dates. Working with the Clinical Center Office of Credentialing Services, four NINR licensed independent practitioners had their clinical privileges started or renewed. (4) Execute pre-IRB as well as ongoing protocol reviews: One new protocol was submitted for pre-IRB scientific review during this report period. The NINR Medical Officer and Clinical Director met with NINR Principal Investigators during this report period to evaluate protocol recruitment and accrual, and address any protocol-related questions. (5) Implement and oversee the regulatory and quality management of protocols: Current protocols were audited per policy. A new employee (Program Specialist) was hired to oversee and further develop the NINR Quality Management Program. (6) Evaluate resource use for protocols: This was performed prior to the start of new protocols to determine use of Clinical Center as well as NINR resources. It was also done on an on-going basis when the Medical Officer and Clinical Director did annual protocol reviews with Principal Investigators (see also #4). (7) Participate in collaborations with other Institutes and Centers for shared resources: The Clinical Director actively participated in meetings for the following resources: Clinical Neuroscience IRB and the Protocol Tracking and Management System. The NINR Medical Officer served as a member of the Clinical Neuroscience IRB.